Carlisle's Decision
by Aiko Ryu
Summary: One-shot about when Carlisle changed Edward. My first fan fic, please R&R!


**A/N: This is my first fan-fic! PLEASE REVIEW! I'm open to constructive criticism, please just don't make it too harsh. And I'm aware this idea has probably already been written about, but sorry I didn't want to go through tons of pages of fan fiction to find out. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the story Twilight, Stephenie Meyers does. I do, however own this weak little fan fiction. sob**

**Carlisle's Decision **

Making my decision to change this copper-haired boy was probably one of the hardest I had to make in a while. In my whole existence I've had to make tons of decisions that would probably make most normal men cry at night. But of course, I'm not like most other men. I thought all about this as I sat above the dying boy. His deep breaths were short and ragged, and a glistening film of sweat appeared on his forehead. His mother's bed was empty besides him, only a crease left in the starchy off-white sheets.

"Doctor Cullen, Mrs. Masens' body was successfully taken the morgue along with her husbands. Once the hearse picks them up they will be taken to the cemetery graves you have reserved for them. Is there anything else I can do?" asked the nurse who suddenly appeared by my side.

"No, thank you Anne. Go home and rest, tomorrow will be another long day."

"Thank you doctor!" she said and hurried out the room. I turned back to the boy, my thoughts now reflecting back on his parents.

"_Do everything in your power to save him doctor, please. I'm sure you can find a way. Please..."_ the dying women had begged me in her final hours, _"He's bright and has a future ahead of him. I know you can find a way, promise me you will". _Her desperation had struck me close to my heart. Not only that but it seemed she had some uncanny way of knowing what I am. Or at least, that I'm not normal.

I chastised myself for growing so fond of the boy and his parents. Never have I grieved so hard when a patient of mine was lost. Never had I felt the urge to purchase an inordinate tomb for anyone. It was like losing one of my own family members, even if I had known the family for only two weeks. While alive, the mother was probably one of the most caring humans I have ever came upon. She did everything in her power to make sure her son was taken care of, even if it took a toll on her health. And the boy returned the same selfless nature his mother had. And just like his mother said, he was extremely bright. He also had a way of reading people, knowing what was on their mind before it was even spoken aloud. The boy turned and moaned, facing me his eyes fluttered open wildly and looked at me.

"Mother, wheres my mother!" he said hurriedly noticing her empty bed.

"Be calm, Edward," I addressed him,"shes fine."

"Where is she?"

"She's been taken up stairs for some... tests." He had not taken notice of my pause and instantly relaxed. I felt guilty lying to him, but humans were so easily deterred. Not only that, but I knew how much anguish he would be in if I told him both of his parents had died of the same disease he had. "I came to give you a sedative to help you sleep." I took out the syringe and injected him with the drug before he could say anything else. His deep green eyes looked at me with instant gratitude.

"Thank you, Carlisle. I couldn't ask for a better doctor." I smiled at him noticing his eyes beginning to droop as he settled back into the cushions.

"I will be back." I said and left without another word.

* * *

About three hours later I had came back to find Edward sleeping peacefully. The hospital was dark and somewhat quiet due to it being after hours. After carefully swiping him up I hurried out the hospital backdoors. As I got into my Type 57 Cadillac, Edward's eyes flew open and he reached for me in his spot in the passenger seat.

"Carlisle!" he rasped, trying to sit up. I could tell how much the small movements caused him pain, his long, lanky body shuddering and shivering.

"Its okay. Everything is going to be alright. Trust me." I said in my most soothing tone. His green eyes flashed, but then clouded as he sank down and drifted back into unconsciousness. I sighed. I don't know if I'm going to be able to do this. Taking an innocent life just so I can have a companion is completely absurd. Selfishness is what it is. I'm sure he would be angry afterwards, who would want to become a bloodthirsty monster like I? Who would want to be put in constant fear of knowing your able to take someones life in a matter of seconds?

But then again, I did promise his mother I'd do everything in my power to keep him alive. Plus, he didn't have much of a life anyway. He didn't have anyone or anything to turn to if he did survive. Nothing at all. But nevertheless, I knew he wouldn't survive, I could see the life in his eyes slowly draining away. Pretty soon the medication would subside and his body would fall to the cold hands of death. I laughed at the thought. I was considered to be death itself. I had no beating heart, no blood rushing through my veins. And I could take anyones life without even breaking a sweat. I could turn them into a cold, hard, bloodthirsty being. Immortal, _dead_,being, if you will. Wandering the land over centuries, never aging, never being able to be normal.

But of course, I have to remember all the experiences I've had! I've been able to travel and become deeply educated. I've studied the arts and literature and probably know more of Ludwig van Beethoven and William Shakespeare than any human alive right now. I've perfected my medical skills to the core over and over again. And in other areas where people have merely read about history, I have actually watched it all unfold! I've met many historical figures people would die to meet. I've done so much many people wouldn't normally be able to complete in a normal lifetime.

I looked over at him. His hair was ruffling in the breeze and his cheeks ruddy. He could pass for maybe a distant relative, maybe even an adopted son once I found a partner. If I _ever_ found a partner.

Finally I pulled up to my usual parking spot in front of my abode. It was night and the city was lit up, but no one was on my block. My area was quiet, filled with mostly older couples that settled here for retirement. I slipped through the front lobby and up the emergency stairs with an unconscious Edward cradled in my arms without the lobby attendant noticing. Thank God for my special vampire abilities.

I entered my large flat and set Edward on my comfy, ivory couch. It sat behind a shiny, dark, mahogany coffee table with two matching ivory recliners gracing each sides. Facing the furniture was a glass door going out to the balcony which overlooked the murky Chicago skyline. To the left of doors was a hall towards the other rooms in the flat. With my decision made, I hastily ran to my office getting my bag of medical tools and returned to Edwards figure on the couch in a matter of two seconds.

After filling a syringe with morphine, I stuck it in the interior part of his elbow. I gave him two very large doses, enough for a patient in normal pain to go completely numb. The instant I done this he opened his eyes and studied my anxious face. Finally noticing were he was, he tried sitting up but I pushed him down.

"Where are we?" he said, strangely calm taking in the interior of the flat.

"My apartment." I replied waiting for a barrage of questions. Still he sat, unfazed by my answer studying his surroundings. "How do you feel?" I asked breaking the long silence.

"Calm." he answered serenely, his peaceful eyes finally coming to a rest on my face.

"Your not nervous? Scared? Anything?" I asked disbelieving. For all he knows I could be some deranged lunatic. I could be planing his demise right there in my head. But still, he kept up with his calm nature.

"No," he said simply, "I feel... safe. And I have this strange feeling that soon, every thing's going to be alright." I looked at him trying to read his act as a fluke, but I found nothing. His heartbeat was normal, his breathing was not irregular. There was no signs of anxiety etched into his body language at all.

"You trust me?" I asked.

"Yes." he said simply.

"Do you trust me when I tell you I am going to take care of you?"

"Yes."

"Do you trust me enough to let me put you in terrible amounts of pain so that you will be well after?" I asked, doubting his faith in me. Without hesitation he simply replied yes, his tone not wavering in his decision.

I sighed, getting ready to do what I spent years on preventing myself from doing. Edward laid his head back, exposing his pale neck as if he knew what was coming. I lifted my lip, my white sharp teeth glinting. Venom instantly flooded my mouth at the thought of a kill. The thought was slashed with repulsion making me recoil back. I took a deep breath, knowing what I was doing was for the better good, not only for the boy, but myself also. Plunging forward without another thought, I sank my sharp teeth deep into his neck.


End file.
